Good Morning Master
by anakinlove
Summary: When Obi-wan feels death dancing at his doorstep, only one man can chase that fear away.


Obi-wan Kenobi was dead tired. He rolled over on his side to stare at his sleeping master a few feet away from him. He looked peaceful enough, dramatically contrasting Obi-wan's torrent of emotions.

Obi-wan shivered lightly and then looked back up at the cloudy skies. There weren't even any stars to examine to take his mind off his nightmares. He longed for morning to come and with it, Qui-gon's calming presence that made him feel as if nothing was going to hurt him.

Obi-wan shook his head, trying to get that thought out. Sixteen year olds weren't supposed to have to look to older mentors for comfort, and yet most sixteen year olds didn't come as close to losing their lives as he had the previous day.

It had all seemed to go in slow motion; being shuffled along to the execution box that Obi-wan had been sure would be the last thing he would see. He remembered the feeling of helplessness, the fear, and the realization that he was going to die crashing over him like a tidal wave.

Wave after wave of desperate fear and acknowledgement passed over him; acknowledgement that these were his last moments of life. He remembered the box slowly filling with water and the torture it was to have to wait; the terror so complete it made him tremble.

He remembered thinking of all the things he would never see again, the things he would never experience. The sunlight in the morning, the cool breeze in twilight hours. He would never see his friends again and there was no soothing Qui-gon where he was going.

Qui-gon pulling him out when he was an inch from death had not been enough to ward away all that horrible dread. A jedi was supposed to be ready to die at any moment, but dying in battle with hope of survival to cling to was very, very different from being executed.

Obi-wan couldn't shake that fear. He just wanted, more then anything else in the world, at that moment, someone to hold onto, to press himself against something and squeeze away the anxiety and hopelessness.

He still expected at any moment, to die and that alone hanging over his head was enough to drive him close to Qui-gon's side. He sat on his legs near the slumbering jedi master, still gaining no solace.

"Qui-gon", Obi-wan whispered, almost afraid his master wouldn't wake. The older jedi, still groggy with sleep, looked up at his young ward with confusion and concern.

He sat up and asked, "Yes." Obi-wan, feeling suddenly embarrassed, gazed down at his hands lying in his lap, trying to think up an excuse for waking up his mentor, who was obviously exhausted.

When he looked up, he saw Qui-gon gazing at him with concern and not a hint of annoyance in his eyes. Obi-wan remembered that look being given to him after he had been pulled from the water tank. That thought alone sent those desperate waves of fear crashing over him again and, unable to contain it any longer, the boy leaned forward and threw him arms around Qui-gon's neck and pulling him close.

He clung to him as tight as he could, his breath coming in short labored gasps. He buried his head in his master's shoulder, drinking in his scent as if it were the elixir of life; his eyes tightly closed as the teen fought back tears of terror come to pass.

Qui-gon put his arms around the boy and held him tightly, whispering softly to him. "Peace Obi-wan, all is well. Its over now, I'm here, I'll protect you." Obi-wan finally managed to gain control of his breathing, but still held tightly to Qui-gon.

However gradually, the teenager's grip began to wane and he leaned limply on his mentor, breathing in deep draughts of air. Qui-gon ran his hand over his protégé's spiked ginger hair and let him recline. Obi-wan finally looked up from Qui-gon's comforting form to gaze into his master's eyes, sending gratitude lapping over their bond like little waves on seashore.

Compassion swam in Qui-gon's ice blue gaze, which was now so much softer now then Obi-wan normally ever saw it. Obi-wan knew he was safe.

He looked up at the sky and noticed it was brighter then it had been, the few stars still around fading into nothing. He looked at the horizon and saw the dawn creeping up over the land, the peacefully tranquility of day easing his spirit.

Obi-wan gazed back at Qui-gon and three words escaped, whispered softly, from his lips. "Good Morning Master."


End file.
